


a family far, far away

by dettiot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: A collection of Skywalker family stories. Mostly AU. Previously posted on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Male Solidarity

Anakin glanced over at his wife, the love of his life, and tried not to sound too worried. “Angel?” 

“Yes?” she asked, pouring a healthy amount of Toniray wine into a glass, from the bottle she had gotten from Bail Organa on her last birthday. 

“Everything okay? Because you know Leia is bringing over that boyfriend of hers tonight …” 

Padme grimaced. “That’s tonight?” 

“Yeah,” Anakin said, stirring the bantha stew. “That’s tonight.” 

“I forgot,” she said with a sigh. “These confirmation hearings are melting my brain.” She walked over to him and slipped under his arm, leaning against him. 

He kissed the top of her head. “It’ll be nice and easy. I’ve checked out the guy and he seems like okay.” 

“He’s a smuggler,” Padme said uneasily. “I don’t like that. What if Leia gets caught up in something illegal? Something dangerous?” 

“Like aggressive negotiations with an arena full of droids?” Anakin asked with a small smirk. 

Padme pursed her lips. “It’s not the same.”

“I think it is,” Anakin said, grinning at her. 

With all that queenly, senatorial grace, Padme put her nose up in the air and sipped her wine. “Besides, I think Leia is too young to be dating anyone seriously. And bringing a man home to meet your parents is serious.” 

“She’s twenty-two, angel. At her age, you had been a senator for three years. And when I was twenty-two, I had a pregnant wife,” he reminded her. 

“And your pregnant wife was a senator,” Padme countered, smiling a little. “I’m surprised you’re not more upset about Leia dating some smuggler who’s nearly ten years older than her.” 

“I can hardly get upset about her dating someone older than her,” Anakin said, pulling away from Padme to take the bread out of the cooker. “And Leia’s been pretty happy lately. She’s hardly argued with me about anything.” 

Padme rolled her eyes, but before she could reply, there was noise from the other room, and then Leia’s voice called out. “Mom? Dad? We’re here.” 

“Here we go,” she said, squaring her shoulders and putting on her polite politician smile. 

With a grin, Anakin took her hand and walked out into the living room with her. 

XXX

His mouth was on fire. 

Coughing a little, Han reached for his glass of water and took a large swallow. If he wasn’t meeting his girlfriend’s parents, he would have dumped it over his head. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry–Anakin prefers a lot of spice in his food,” Senator Amidala said, sounding not at all sorry. 

“It’s fine,” he gasped out, taking another swallow of water. Leia refilled his glass and gave him a sympathetic look. 

Master Skywalker was giving the senator a look that Han couldn’t fully decode, but it sure seemed like Leia’s dad was warning his wife to go easy. 

“So, Han, Leia was saying I should ask you about the Kessel Run?” Master Skywalker asked pleasantly. “I grew up hearing about the Kessel Run but never got a chance to do it.” 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, leaning back in his chair, unable to hold back his pride in his accomplishment. “Did it in less than twelve parsecs.” 

His pride increased at the impressed look on Master Skywalker’s face. “Yeah? I didn’t think anyone could do it in less than twenty.” 

Han shrugged one shoulder. “I’ve got the best ship in the galaxy.” 

“It sounds dangerous,” Senator Amidala said, raising her eyebrows. “I hope you didn’t have passengers on that trip.” 

“A few–” he started to say, before Leia interrupted him, leaning forward. 

“Mother, please.”

Senator Amidala opened her mouth, but Leia cut her off. “It’s very clear you don’t approve of Han, but I would have thought you, of all people, would have given him a fair hearing.” 

“I am,” the older senator said. “It was your father who researched Captain Solo. My opinion has been formed tonight.” 

“That’s a load of shavit,” Leia said, her eyes snapping. “You were determined to not like him even before he walked in, because you think I’m too young. But I’m not too young.” 

“It’s not about you being too young,” Senator Amidala said. “It’s about establishing your career, laying the groundwork for a lifetime of public service. You don’t want to do anything that would interfere with that.” 

“I’m not!” Leia insisted, her voice rising. 

Han felt like he was watching two gundarks circling each other, waiting to rip each other to pieces. 

A throat cleared, but neither woman seemed to notice. Han looked over at Master Skywalker, who tilted his head in a “follow me” gesture before standing up. 

Curious, Han rose and followed the taller man into the kitchen, staying behind him as he leaned on his cane. Master Skywalker looked over his shoulder and grinned. “They’ll be at it for a while. Come have a drink.” 

“And … you’re okay with them fighting?” Han asked slowly. 

Master Skywalker snorted. “If I wasn’t, I’d have been disappointed when Leia learned to talk.” He looked at Han as he took down a bottle of Corellian whisky. “And don’t you really mean you’re wondering if I’m okay with you?” 

He waited until Master Skywalker handed him the glass of whisky and took a swallow before replying. “Yeah. Jedi hate smugglers, so …” 

“I’m not a regular Jedi,” Master Skywalker said, leaning back against the counter. “Besides … you seem good for Leia, and she’s good for you. So yeah, unless you do something to make my daughter cry, I’m gonna stay out of the way.” 

“And your wife?” Han asked with a grimace.

Master Skywalker grinned. “She likes you, actually. She just wants to see how much Leia likes you.” 

“Oh.” 

With a snicker, Master Skywalker refilled Han’s glass. “Call me Anakin. And don’t worry–Leia likes you.” 

Han took a healthy swallow of his whisky and grinned. “Thanks.” 

It took a half hour–and some yelling–before Leia and her mother thought to look for their boyfriend and husband, respectively. They found the men in the kitchen, knocking back glasses of whisky and talking about the smashball finals. Han thought he saw Master–Anakin smirk at his wife when she walked over and kissed his cheek. And Han about fainted when Senator Amidala turned to him and engaged him in a discussion about conditions in various parts of the galaxy. 

But best of all was how Leia slid her arm around his waist and looked up at him with a smile. “So, you like my dad?” 

And to Han’s surprise, he found himself saying, “Yes.”


	2. Communication

There was some kind of buzzing in his head. Anakin blinked and rolled over in bed, reaching for Padme only to sigh when he remembered. She had gone to Naboo to meet with the Queen about some upcoming legislation. 

Leaving him home with their one-year-old twins. 

It was the first time Padme had been away from their children, and he knew in a little bit, it would be time for their daily holocall, since it was dinner time on Naboo. 

And that meant he needed to get up and get Luke and Leia ready to see Mommy. 

Smiling a little to himself, Anakin pulled himself out of bed, rubbing his temples for a minute as the buzzing still hadn’t gone away. He went into the kitchen and got out the cereal and nuna bacon, getting it ready for once the twins were washed up. 

“Luke, Leia?” he asked as he tapped on their door. 

Suddenly the buzzing stopped and he felt relieved. It was really bugging him, not understanding where it was coming from. 

He stepped into their room and smiled. “You’re up!”

Luke gave him a bright, sunshiney smile and held his arms out. “Dada!” Meanwhile, Leia giggled in her crib, holding on to the railing and bouncing. 

“Are we excited to talk to Mommy? Because I am!” Anakin said, scooping up first Leia, then Luke, giving each of them a kiss on their heads. “Let’s get all washed up so we’re pretty for her!” 

Both of the twins burst into giggles, with Leia chanting “Mama, Mama, Mama!” as he carried them into the refresher. There were moments of buzzing, but Anakin ignored it as he got the twins ready. 

Thankfully, this morning didn’t involve any kind of waterworks, either due to the tub or the twins. Anakin got the twins dressed, Luke in blue and Leia in purple, and then settled them in their high chairs in the kitchen. Each of them got a bowl of cereal and he started cooking the bacon.

The chime of the holo unit made him look at the chrono. “Ooops, Daddy’s late!” he said to the twins with a quick smile. He moved the pan of bacon and turned off the cooker, then scooped up the twins and carried them to the holo.

The buzzing was back, but Padme was waiting for them. 

Once he was sitting, with a twin on each knee, he hit the button. “Hi, Angel.” 

Padme looked beautiful. Something about Naboo always made her glow–made her seem even more like an angel to him.

“Hello, love,” Padme said, smiling at him before leaning in towards the camera. “Hello, darlings! It’s Mama!”

“Mama!” Luke said, reaching towards the holoimage. 

Leia clapped her hands. “Mama, Mama!” 

“Have you been good for Daddy?” Padme asked, giving Anakin another smile.

He smiled back, but gave his head a shake when the buzzing started again. Frowning, Anakin tried to get a fix on it. Because it was … louder? 

“No one’s saying anything,” Padme said, looking back and forth between Luke and Leia. “You have been good, yes?”

Anakin also looked at the twins, noticing how they were looking at each other. Like … 

No. It couldn’t … 

Reaching out with his flesh hand, he lightly touched Leia’s temples. And the buzzing resolved into a stream of images and feelings. 

“I’ll be kriffed.” 

“Anakin!” Padme said, her eyes going wide. “What … ?”

There was a spike of curiosity from both of the twins and Anakin dropped his hand. “Sorry, sorry! I just–the twins are communicating with each other!” 

“They are?” Padme asked, looking puzzled. “But I thought you said that wasn’t possible until they’re older.” 

“I know! It shouldn’t be possible. Maybe it’s a twin thing,” Anakin said, looking at their children with a wide smile. “Or maybe you two are just the smartest, most amazing babies ever!” 

Leia beamed and Luke giggled, and Anakin felt like his heart might burst from all the happiness. The only drop of sadness was Padme wasn’t here to share it. Looking at his wife, he could see how she felt that sadness, but that she was still so happy for him, for the twins, for their family. 

“I love you,” he said. 

“I love you, too,” Padme said with a smile. “Don’t we love Daddy?” 

The twins cuddled in against him, and Anakin smiled, wrapping his arms around them. Just when he thought he couldn’t be happier, he found out he was wrong. 

He supposed that was what being a dad was about. Finding out how wrong he was.


	3. You're My Only Hope

After a decade and a half of knowing Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi thought nothing his former Padawan could do would surprise him.

Dive into a nest of battle droids? Of course he would. Be the one to realize the Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord? Who else, really. Drive a change to the millennia-old Jedi Code by example and persuasion? Nobody but Anakin could do that.

So when he got a text-only comm from Anakin, with the words, “Obi-Wan, help me. You’re my only hope.”, Obi-Wan assumed it was exaggeration or some kind of joke.

It only took two steps into the Skywalker-Amidala quarters for Obi-Wan to realize this was deadly serious.

Obi-Wan had never seen Anakin look so tired. Or disheveled. And this was a man who still thought bathing more than once a month was the height of luxury.

The apartment looked like a toy shop had exploded: model ships, blocks, sparkly crowns, several My First Datapad and other playthings were strewn around on every surface and the floor. A half-collapsed blanket fort took up one corner of the living room. There were plates and glasses everywhere, most half-full.

He took another step and felt something squish under his boot. Obi-Wan lifted his foot and saw what looked like a shurra fruit ooze liquid into the floor covering.

“Anakin–what–” Obi-Wan said, when he got the answer to his question.

“NO!” Leia Skywalker howled, running into the room as fast as her two-year-old legs could carry her.

“YES!” her twin brother shrieked, following her and trying to take whatever Leia was attempting to hide from him. “MINE!”

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, who proceeded to sneeze and then begin a series of hacking coughs.

“I started feeling sick two days ago,” Anakin said once his coughs abated. “Padme had to go on that emergency visit to Mandalore with Satine–”

“Yes, I know,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “But how did all this happen?”

Because while normally you could tell two toddlers lived in this apartment, Obi-Wan had never seen the apartment be such a disaster. And he had certainly never seen the twins act like they were. Because right now, Luke was triumphantly playing with some strange stuffed creature while Leia was throwing a tantrum.

“The twins woke up before I did, and … and that’s what happened,” Anakin said, weakly waving his hands around. He sneezed and had to lean heavily on his cane. “Leia, stop that. Luke, you need to share.”

“NO!” the twins both said at the top of their lungs.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with such a mournful expression, Obi-Wan felt his heart go out to him. Because he could tell Anakin wasn’t upset about the mess or even his illness. No, he was upset at Luke and Leia misbehaving like this, and not being physically up to disciplining them.

“Anakin, go to bed,” Obi-Wan said decisively. “I’ll start cleaning this up, with the twins’ help, while we wait for Ahsoka to come by to pick them up. They can go to the creche for today.”

This time, all three Skywalkers said no: the twins loudly and Anakin sadly.

Obi-Wan looked down at the twins and raised his eyebrow. “Perhaps you need to see what it’s like to be in the creche, and to not have so many nice toys. Of course, if you could promise to be good, I would take you home with me, so you could play with Jinn and give your poor, sick father time to recover.”

Leia and Luke looked at each other, their naturally strong silent communication through the Force reinforced by their twin bond. Then they looked up at Obi-Wan, with tear-stained faces, big pleading eyes, and soft smiles.

“Good Leia!” Leia promised.

“Good Luke! We clean!” Luke added, getting up and immediately picking up a few blocks and carrying them over to their storage box.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said hoarsely.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a small smile. “Of course. Now get to bed, like I said.”

Anakin nodded and shuffled off to his bedroom, and Obi-Wan began helping the twins put the living room to rights.

Because while Anakin’s role was to keep Obi-Wan guessing what would happen next, Obi-Wan’s job was to be the one to help Anakin.

And he hoped he could keep doing that for a lot longer than another fifteen years.


	4. We Are Gathered Together

When Anakin sits down beside her, Padme reaches over and takes his hand, squeezing it. Doing her best to offer him comfort, to wrap him up in her love.

Because after all, their daughter was getting married. And even though Padme tried not to think of it as losing Leia … well, it was still hard to see one of her babies looking so grown-up. And doubly so for Anakin. 

He looks over at her and she smiles, moving closer to him. Anakin takes a moment to rest his face against her hair, gathering himself together. 

“She’s always going to be our Senator,” Padme whispers to him. 

She can feel his shoulders shake, and when he pulls his face away to look at her, he’s smiling a little now, even though his eyes are red. 

They both turn to watch the ceremony as their daughter becomes Leia Skywalker-Solo. Luke is one of Han’s groomsmen, standing there with a huge smile on his face, and Eryn looks like she’s doing everything she can not to twirl in her bridesmaid dress. 

Who would have thought, all those years ago, when she saw Master Obi-Wan and his cocky, sensitive Padawan, that she would end up here? 

As if he’s reading her thoughts–not because he’s a Jedi, but because he knows her so well–Anakin strokes her hand. 

So much is changing in their lives. Leia married, Luke already a Jedi Knight, Eryn moving to the Temple full-time in a few weeks as she becomes a Padawan Learner. And with Padme’s second term as Chancellor ending, she will serve no longer. She’ll be, in a sense, retired. 

Once upon a time, that thought would have struck fear into her heart. The idea of not being involved, not in the center of the galaxy, would have made her feel like she was abandoning her duty. But now? Now, she’s realizing that perhaps the greatest duty a leader has is to step down. To allow the next generation to take over, to learn and grow.

And it means that for the first time in so long, it will be just her and Anakin, once again. But not, since it wasn’t until after the twins were born that they were able to live as husband and wife. 

Padme turns her head and looks at her husband. The man who’s been by her side for more than twenty-five amazing years. She’s made thousands of speeches over the course of her life, but she’ll never be able to find the words to speak about how much Anakin means to her. But she’ll keep trying for the rest of her life.

He must feel her eyes on him, because he turns to look at her, and gives her a soft smile. She smiles back, falling in love with him all over again, and leans against him as the officiant pronounces Han and Leia as husband and wife. 

“I hope she’ll be as happy as we are,” Anakin whispers to her.

“Me, too,” Padme whispers back.


	5. Very Early

It’s very early in the morning. Padme is sleeping softly beside him and the sun is just beginning to crest Coruscant’s horizon. Which means the light is only reaching the level of their apartment now. 

And Anakin isn’t the only one awake in their apartment. 

Keeping his eyes closed, he smiles to himself as he not only senses Luke and Leia creeping towards the bed. He can hear them, too. Soft little whispers from Luke, Leia’s words a bit sharper even if her tone is at the same level as Luke. 

“Shhhhhhh. They’re sleeping.” 

“No, they’re not. Daddy’s awake.” 

“But Mama’s still asleep. And you know the rule.” 

“No waking up Mama,” Leia repeats. Anakin has the feeling that she’s striking a pose, attempting to look like him. Luke’s muffled giggle tells him he’s right. 

“But–But I wanna be with Mama and Daddy,” Leia insists. “They won’t mind.” 

“Maybe we could go make them breakfast!” 

Not needing the Force to sense a disaster in the making, Anakin slowly pushes himself up on one elbow to look at his children. Luke smiles apologetically while Leia bounces softly on her feet. “Hi, Daddy!” 

“Good morning, Leia. Good morning, Luke,” he said, grinning at them. He shifted over, closer to Padme, and pats the bed. “Well, c’mon. Gently.” 

And with that, his children run towards the bed and climb up on top of him, sprawling across him. Luke’s foot is pressing against his hip, and Leia elbows him as she cuddles in against him. 

But Anakin Skywalker couldn’t care less. Especially when a soft hand reaches out to stroke his shoulder and his angel speaks. 

“Good morning, love. Good morning, my darlings.”


	6. The Festival of Light

Padme told him once that whenever she returned to Naboo, she felt herself slip back into her old queenly habits. Anakin hadn’t really believed that to be true–after all, when they came to Naboo together right before the war, Padme had seemed like herself. 

Now, though? He understood.

It was the first Festival of Light on Naboo after the reveal of Palpatine as Darth Sidious. The first Festival since his defeat by Anakin, Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council. So there was nothing that would keep Padme away from Naboo during this celebration. 

And Anakin felt like he had spent the whole trip watching his wife get dressed. Because her normally elaborate-to-him ensembles seemed extra-elaborate. 

He supposed most husbands would be disgruntled at having to wait around like this. But he didn’t mind. After all, Padme was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. And now that he was all hers, openly and publicly? He never wanted to look away from her. 

Padme glanced at him as she finished braiding a crown of flowers. “All right, love?” 

Nodding, he came closer to her. “Are you wearing your hair down tonight?” 

“Yes …” She paused and then looked at him, giving him a soft smile. “It’s a tradition for married women to wear their hair loose during the Festival.” 

Anakin smiled back, stepping towards her. “Is that so?” 

Her face lit up with her smile and she took hold of his new cream-colored tunic, pulling him down to kiss him. “Yes. Now how about you go check on the twins while I finish getting ready? I won’t be long, I promise.” 

“All right. And take your time, angel. Not that you need time to become beautiful,” he said, kissing her temple. 

She rolled her eyes but kept smiling at him as he slipped out into the hall of Padme’s family home. It was only a few steps to the small room next to their bedroom, where the twins were settled into two small cribs. 

Anakin smiled at the sight of his children, how their personalities were so clear for anyone to see. Leia was looking up at the ceiling, her forehead wrinkled as she gnawed on her fist. Meanwhile, Luke was moving his feet up and down, a huge smile on his face. 

“Hello,” Anakin cooed as he scooped up Luke, then Leia, before sitting down in an old battered chair. Both of them settled against his chest as Anakin wrapped them in a blanket of love through the Force. 

“I hope you don’t mind Mommy and me going out tonight,” Anakin said softly. “But the Festival of Light is very overwhelming and loud. It’ll be a few years before you can really enjoy it. But once that day comes, we’ll all go and have such a good time.” 

Leia still looked a bit disgruntled and even Luke seemed sad. But Anakin smiled at them, and both twins smiled back at him, almost like it was automatic. It never failed to make his heart sing. He never thought he would be part of something so pure, so _good_. Not after everything he had done. 

And yet, here he was, his arms around his children, their Force presences so bright. It was like their light helped to banish the shadows in his soul. 

Luke batted a hand against his chest, almost like he was telling Anakin he was being too serious. Leia, meanwhile, cuddled in against him and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

“All right, Luke,” Anakin whispered with a smile. “I’ll cheer up.” 

His son smiled brightly at Anakin, then closed his eyes and sighed softly as his little body relaxed. 

Anakin pressed a kiss to each of their heads, then stood up to settle them carefully in the crib. He could sense Padme coming, so he wasn’t surprised when he heard her join him by the crib. But then he looked at her and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

True to her words, her curly brown hair cascaded down her back, surrounding her face, with the crown of red flowers resting lightly on her head. Her dress was long and flowing, reminding him of the pale cream-and-pink dress she had worn so many years ago after the celebration of Naboo. But this dress was red, a soft red with streaks of creamy yellow and orange through the fluttery layers. 

She looked like some beautiful flower and Anakin didn’t know how he was so lucky to have her love. 

“Padme,” he breathed out, gazing at her. 

Her smile was soft and warm and dazzling. “Do you like my dress?” 

“Padme,” he repeated, reaching out to take her hand tightly. “You … you’re beautiful.” 

“Thank you,” she said softly, her cheeks flushing pink. “You look so handsome, too.” Her free hand lifted to stroke his tunic. “It’s nice to see you in something other than black now.” 

He smiled, feeling as shy as she seemed to be feeling. “I’m glad.” 

Padme turned and leaned down to kiss Luke and Leia’s heads, then looked up at Anakin. He offered her his arm and she wrapped her hands around it, still looking up at him. 

“Are you ready for the Festival, Ani?” she asked as they stepped out of their children’s room. 

And Anakin realized that he was. He was ready to feel the light, to savor a night out with his wife, knowing that their children were safe and protected. 

It was the life he never thought he would have, and he never wanted to take that for granted. And he knew it wouldn’t be easy for him, to move past the war, Palpatine’s betrayal, the way the Jedi Council made him feel. But maybe … maybe he would, someday. 

With his family’s help, he could.


	7. "They're just so small."

“They’re just so small,” Anakin whispered, holding Luke and Leia in his arms. 

Padmé smiled at him softly. “Well, so am I. They didn’t have a lot of room to grow inside me.” 

He gave her a soft smile. “Small and perfect. Just like their mother.” 

With a soft laugh, she kissed his temple. “Nice save, love.” 

“I mean it,” he said stubbornly. “They’re perfect, just like you, but in different ways. Luke has your smile. Leia has your eyes.” 

“I think they’re perfect, too. Just like you,” Padmé said softly, cuddling in against him as best she could. “Luke is going to have your eyes. And your hair, too, I think. And Leia? She is just as determined as you are.”

“Is that your way of saying both me and our daughter are stubborn?” Anakin asked, smirking at her. 

“ _You_ are stubborn. Our daughter is determined,” she said airily. 

Anakin laughed softly and leaned up to kiss her. “I think she gets the determination from you, too.” 

“Probably,” she admitted with a smile. She reached out and stroked a fingertip lightly over each of the twins’ faces, taking in their features and watching how they looked at her, how they relaxed against Anakin, how their little spirits were already so amazing and big, despite their tiny size. 

Having twins was a surprise. But Padmé couldn’t help but feel utterly blessed by their two babies. Not simply because it was two children to love … but she had never seen Anakin so at peace, so _happy_. He shone brighter than the sun. 

The idea that she had helped make him this happy was humbling and terrifying and thrilling. And Padmé only hoped that the babies would help her husband in the dark times ahead, to find Palpatine–Darth Sidious–and defeat him. 

She loved him so much, she could accept that her love wasn’t enough to save him. But maybe … maybe with her and the babies, it would be enough. 

Love was supposed to be the most powerful force in the galaxy. Greater than fear or hate, greater than the Dark Side or the Light Side. 

Padmé knew her husband could prove that. 

A soft patting at her breast broke her out of her thoughts, and she laughed as she realized Luke was seeking her attention. Anakin smirked at her. “Looks like he’s as unsubtle as I am, too.” 

Laughing harder, Padmé scooped up Luke and began feeding him. And while Anakin made faces at Leia to make her smile, Padmé smiled at her son and held him close. 

And she hoped their family would always be as happy as this.


	8. In the Wee Small Hours of the Morning

It’s that time when it’s hard to say whether it’s still night or it’s become morning. A small light casts a soft glow over Padme as she sits in a chair, nursing Leia gently and gazing at her daughter. 

So many people will look at Leia and know who her mother is. Already, Leia’s eyes are brown, and the soft strands of hair on her scalp are the same brown as Padme’s. And Padme thinks she sees herself in the lift of Leia’s eyebrows, in the pursing of her lips. 

But what makes Padme’s daughter so truly amazing is how much she is like Padme’s husband. 

Leia might only be four months old, but already … she’s just like Anakin. His determination and stubbornness, her quickness to anger, but even more, her sweetness, her ability to charm … her ability to love. 

Nothing pleases Padme more than knowing that both Leia and Luke are a blend of herself and Anakin, while also being their own people. After all, Luke’s smiles are his own. Leia’s sparkle is her own. 

She can’t wait to watch the twins grow up. To see what Leia can achieve, to see what Luke accomplishes. There are days and years ahead to hold her babies, watch them grow, and love them with everything she has. 

A soft sound from Leia draws Padme out of her thoughts, and she smiles at her little daughter. 

“Is Mama being too grim and serious? Yes, she is.” Padme gently stroked Leia’s head. “It’s much nicer to think about pretty dresses, and braiding your hair, and going to plays and the opera.” 

Leia smiled at her and patted Padme’s cheek. With a soft laugh, Padme captured Leia’s hand and kissed her fingers. “My little girl.” 

“There’s my girls.” 

With a wide smile, Padme looked up to meet Anakin’s face. “What are you doing up?” she asked softly, rocking Leia in her arms. 

“I missed you. And m’love,” he said, gently lifting Leia out of her arms. “But now it’s time for everyone named Skywalker to be asleep.” 

Anakin had the knack for getting the babies to sleep. Padme wasn’t sure if it was simply him, or if it was the Force bond he had with Luke and Leia. But either way, it was a blessing. Within a few moments, Leia was asleep and in her crib, snuggling up against Luke. And with that soft, warm, happy smile on his face, Anakin reached out a hand to Padme.

“Time for bed, angel,” he said softly. It was the easiest thing in the world to take his hand, and smile back, and walk with him back to their room.


	9. Of Flower Crowns and Family

Ever since his first visit to Naboo, the planet has seemed like something out of a story. The kind of place his mother would describe to him as she soothed him to sleep. 

From that first visit when he was nine, Anakin had never changed his opinion of Naboo. And now, as an adult, with a wife and children of his own … it really was the place he imagined going to when he joined the Force. 

But that would be a long, long time off. For now, he has more important matters to occupy his mind. 

“Daddy, Daddy, I made you a flower crown!” 

“You did?” Anakin asked, kneeling in front of Leia with a smile. 

The smile that lights up Leia’s face makes her look so much younger than seven. Like the baby he remembers holding in his arms. 

“Here!” she said, going up on her toes to put the crown of wildflowers on his head. “Mama showed me how to do it, and she’s making a crown for me, and I made one for Eryn, but I wanted to make one for you, too!” 

“Thank you,” Anakin said, grinning at her. “But what about Luke?” 

Leia made a face. “He didn’t want one.” 

“Well, I bet he’ll change his mind once he sees what a good job you did with my flower crown.” 

That made Leia’s smile return, but now it was a bit devious and cunning. Whenever Padme saw that smile on Leia’s face, she would look at Anakin and quirk her eyebrow. Saying without words that Leia was all him. 

And few things made Anakin happier than the idea that his talented, determined, crazy-smart daughter got something from him. 

Taking Leia’s hand, Anakin walked with her over to where Padme was sitting, talking softly with Luke as she braided some wildflowers together. Eryn’s roly-poly body was sprawled out on the blanket, her eyes closed and her small flower crown draped over one eye. 

Padme looked up at them and beamed. “Hello, love. Leia, darling, your crown is nearly done. But I think Luke has a question to ask you first.” 

Luke squirmed a little, but at a gentle nudge from Padme, he looked up at Leia. “Could you show me how to make a flower crown? I want to make one for Mama.” 

“But I wanted to do that!” Leia insisted. 

Anakin opened his mouth to intervene, but thankfully, Luke was faster. “We can do it together?” he asked Leia, looking uncertain yet pleading. 

And just like Anakin hoped, Leia lit up and nodded. “Okay! Let’s go get flowers!” 

With a bright smile, Luke hopped up and grabbed Leia’s hand, tugging her away into the meadow, both of them chattering away.

As he sat down beside Padme, Anakin smiled at her. “Our children are ridiculous.” 

She laughed softly and leaned over to kiss him. “They are, a little bit, but they’re also adorable.” 

Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close, savoring a moment with her. Reminded of that first picnic together, when they were just starting to fall in love. And all the other times they had come to this meadow, sharing it with their children, their friends … their family. 

“I’m so happy, angel,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I am, too,” Padme said, smiling up at him. 

And he knew she was. He could feel nothing but happiness surrounding him. It was all he had ever wanted … and now he had it. 

Anakin Skywalker had never felt so lucky as he did now. 

“Mama, we got the prettiest flowers in the meadow for you!” Luke said as he and Leia came back, flopping down in front of them. 

“Shhhh, don’t wake Eryn,” Padme said, even as she stroked Luke’s hair with a soft smile. 

Leia sat down in Anakin’s lap and began explaining how to make a flower crown to Luke, and Eryn woke up and cuddled in between Padme and Anakin, and his heart was so full with love that he felt like he might burst with happiness. 

“This is the best,” Padme whispered to him softly. 

He tightened his arm around her. “Yeah, it is.”


	10. A Mama Meltdown

When Anakin Skywalker walked into the nursery, he found a scene he had been bracing himself for. Because he knew it was just be a matter of time before he discovered his wife breaking down from the stress and strain on her. 

Padme was standing in the middle of the room, holding Leia in the crook of one arm and holding her datapad in her free hand. She was staring down at Luke, who was crying in his crib, and when Anakin softly called her name, Padme looked at him and started to cry. 

“All right, angel, it’s gonna be okay,” Anakin urged her, lifting up Luke and cuddling him against his chest while rubbing Padme’s back. 

“I–I can’t do–do this!” Padme said in-between her tears, her shoulders heaving. 

“Yes, you can,” Anakin said, steering her over to the small loveseat in the nursery. 

Padme shook her head, wrapping both her arms around Leia. “I can’t. I can’t be a Senator and a mother and a wife–there’s just not enough hours in the day–I can’t do enough–I’m _failing_ –”

“Hey,” Anakin said firmly, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him. “You are not failing.” 

“I feel like I am,” Padme said with a sniff. 

Anakin gently rubbed her shoulder. “You’re just tired and not thinking straight,” he said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “You need to get some rest.” 

“We have twin four-month-olds, Anakin,” Padme said, her voice more cutting than he had ever heard. “Rest is in short supply.”

“I know,” Anakin acknowledged, before taking a deep breath. “I should have listened to you and got us get a nanny droid.” 

Padme blinked. “What?” 

“You were right. We do need the extra help,” Anakin said. “I’m sorry … I was stubborn.” 

“No–no, you made good points,” Padme argued, using the back of the hand still holding her datapad to wipe at her eyes. “And I love taking care of Leia and Luke, I just … “ 

She looked at Leia in her arms, then at Luke, before lifting her sad eyes to Anakin. “I can’t do it all. I’ve … I’ve never been able to not do something I put my mind to accomplishing.” 

“Well, two babies is a lot to take care of,” Anakin said, gently stroking her hair. “And you can’t give up your work in the Senate. I know how much it means to you. But … but maybe if we get a nanny droid, you’ll also consider maybe withdrawing from one or two committees you’re on?” 

“Why?” Padme asked, frowning. 

Anakin gazed at his amazing, brilliant, beautiful wife. Those dreams he had experienced, before the twins’ birth–dreams sent by Darth Sidious, he now knew–had stuck with him even after the twins arrived and Padme regained her health. He was still fearful of losing Padme, of losing the bedrock his whole life was built upon. 

Now that they had the twins, Anakin knew he would go on if he lost Padme. It would be a bleak and lonely life, but he would keep living for the twins’ sake. Which was progress, he supposed. 

But he was determined to not lose his wife. 

“Because I think you need more time to rest, to unwind from work. So that you’re not going from stressing out about some bill to stressing out about the twins,” Anakin said. “Time for you, so you can be the Senator and mother and wife you want to be.” 

“Oh,” Padme said quietly, looking surprised. She leaned against him as she thought that over. “It … it feels so selfish.” 

“It’s not, though,” Anakin said, moving a bit closer to her. “After all, I have tinkering with the droids or the speeder to help me. But in all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never really seen you have a hobby or just sit and do nothing, angel.” 

She let out a soft sigh. “There’s always so much to do.” 

“I know,” he said. “But you don’t have to do it all, Padme. You just have to do what matters most to you. And it’s only for a little while.” He gave her a lopsided smile. “Obi-Wan, Ahoska, Rex, Satine and I have a bet on how old the twins will be when you decide to stand for election to Supreme Chancellor.” 

Padme’s lips pursed, before softening in a smile. “Is this your way of rigging the odds? Are you trying to win the pool?” 

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Nope, I’m not gonna tell you the odds. I just wanted you to know that I support you, no matter what. But that means I also want you to be happy and healthy, too.” 

The loveseat was rather small, but Anakin liked it that way. Especially when Padme pulled her legs up and curled in against him, cuddling Leia to her. 

And he definitely noticed how Padme set down her datapad.

“I’ll get the nanny droid tomorrow,” Anakin promised, kissing the top of her head. “Give it a few tweaks and it’ll be running in no time.”

“Thank you, Ani,” Padme said, her voice soft and sleepy. “I love you.” 

In the time it took for him to turn his head, Padme fell asleep. Anakin smiled and lifted Leia out of her slackening hold, settling the sleeping twins in their cribs. 

“I love you, too, angel,” Anakin whispered in Padme’s ear as he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom.


	11. Asking the Family

Han tugged at his collar as he walked up to Luke in the hangar. The kid was jabbering away to his family’s astromech, talking about repairs on his starfighter. 

Maybe … maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should–

Before he could turn away, Luke looked up and grinned. “Hey, Han.” 

“Hey, kid,” he said, feeling weird without Chewie by his side. But kriff, there were some things a man had to do alone. And figuring out how to ask permission to propose to a woman was one of them. 

“Where’s your other half?” Luke asked, looking around.

Ugh, the Force sucked. 

“He’s workin’ on the Falcon,” Han said, hoping he sounded casual. “And … I needed to talk to you.” 

Luke’s big, guileless blue eyes gave him a curious look before he smiled. “Okay.” 

Han shifted on his feet. “Y’know … I mean … see, me and Leia–” He stopped, feeling his face flush. 

“You two didn’t have another fight, did you?” Luke asked, sounding worried. “Leia’s going through a lot right now, and she relies on you, Han. She needs you right now.” 

“I know!” Han said grumpily. 

Moving around the astromech, who was beeping out a string of Binary invective, Luke shook his head. “I thought you two had gotten past the fighting-as-flirting approach a long time ago.” 

“We did!” 

“Really?” Luke asked, quirking an eyebrow. “‘Cause you only get tied up like this when you’ve got to apologize to Leia.” 

“I don’t need to apologize–I wanna propose to her!” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Han looked around the hangar wildly, feeling like everyone was looking at him. 

Fortunately, it seemed like that was his imagination. But it didn’t change how Luke was staring at him. 

And after a moment that felt longer than the Kessel Run, Luke grinned widely. “Han, that’s great news.” 

“Yeah?” he asked–definitely _not_ fishing for reassurance, not at _all_. 

“Of course it is!” Luke said, giving Han a gentle punch to the shoulder. “Leia loves you a lot, and I know you love her. So you should get married.” 

Han felt a dopey grin on his face, but he didn’t really want to help it. “So … you’re okay with it? Me proposing?” 

Luke did a double-take. “Are … are you asking for my permission? To marry _Leia_?”

“Not exactly–” Han began, only for Luke’s whoops of laughter to make him stop and wonder if he really wanted to marry Leia this badly. 

“It’s custom on Corellia!” he said, giving Luke a not-so-gentle shove. “You go talk to the girl’s family and make sure they’re okay with it. To help the marriage start off on the right foot.” 

Sucking in a breath, Luke straightened up and grinned. “I know. And sorry. I just imagined Leia’s reaction to you asking for permission and …” He chuckled again. 

“Luke, I swear–” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Luke said. “You don’t need my permission, of course. But you’ve got my blessing.” 

Han felt his shoulders relax. “Yeah? Thanks, Luke.” 

He nodded, before tilting his head to the side. “Of course, you know I’m not the one you have to be worried about.” 

“I know,” Han said with a not-really-mock grimace. 

XXX

A lot of men would be really intimidated by Anakin Skywalker. Clone Wars hero, super-Jedi, defeated the most dangerous guy in the galaxy … not to mention being tall and imposing even with a cane. 

Yep, a lot of men would be quaking in their boots at asking Anakin Skywalker about marrying his daughter. 

But not Han Solo!

“Sir?” he asked, hearing his voice crack. 

Anakin laughed. “Wow. You’re nervous. I don’t even need the Force to see that.” 

Han shifted in his seat across from Leia’s father and tried to start again. “Look, you know I don’t bow and scrape. And the only reason I’m doin’ this is because it’s tradition back home and it didn’t feel right to me. But … I want to marry Leia, and I wanted to … y’know. Sound you out on it.” 

One of Anakin’s eyebrows lifted, making the scar by his eye shift and turning his whole face vaguely menacing. “You want to marry Leia?” 

Han folded his hands together so he wouldn’t fidget. “I do. And I know how important her family is to her, so … I wanted to ask you for your permission.”

“Is that really still the tradition on Corellia? To ask for permission?” Anakin asked with a small smile. “The Corellian women I’ve met–they’ve all seemed like they would punch their fathers for thinking he could control her like that.” 

“Like I said, family matters to Leia,” Han said, trying not to quake at the lack of an answer from her father. “I wouldn’t want her to think she has to pick between me and you guys. ‘Cause you’d win.” 

Anakin nodded slowly, his blue eyes bare of any warmth for the first time since Han had met him. “And if I said no?” 

Swallowing, Han said, “I’d figure out a way to leave Leia alone. Let her get over me and find someone you’d approve of.” 

With a shake of his head, Anakin grinned at Han, the ice in his eyes melting. “Like hell you could get away from Leia.” He stood up and went over to the bar, pulling out a bottle of Whyren’s Reserve. “Come have a drink.” 

“Sir?” Han asked again, rising to his feet. 

“Whatever you want to call it–permission, blessing, approval–to marry Leia, you’ve got it,” Anakin said as he poured out a healthy amount of whisky into two glasses. “Now come have some of this, ‘cause you’re going to need it.” 

Han shot Anakin a confused look as he approached and picked up his glass. 

Anakin smirked as he lifted his own glass. “Because I’m not the one you need to be scared of.”

XXX

Han had never known Leia’s mother to be anything other than warm, kind, friendly. She was a nice woman and the source of a lot of the things he loved about Leia. 

But as he sat across from Padme Amidala in her office, he realized that this wasn’t Leia’s mother sitting across from him.

This was the former Supreme Chancellor of the Galaxy.

“So, you’d like to ask Leia to marry you,” she said after letting him stew for a moment. She gave him a smile that was all teeth and cold, reserved dignity. “Luke and Anakin couldn’t resist telling me about your visits to each of them.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, rubbing his hands against his pants. “I hope you don’t mind, me talking to them first.” 

“Not at all, Han,” she said politely. 

He would have thought she’d call him Captain Solo. Really put him in his place. But the weird thing was, she was able to do that even with calling him by his first name. 

“Of course, Leia is very determined and clear-sighted about what she wants. But she’s also still quite young,” Padme said, her hands folded on top of her desk. “I can’t deny, the age gap between the two of you has given me pause.” 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask about how she was five years older than her husband, but somehow he held back. 

Padme rose from her chair and looked out at the view of Coruscant, then turned back towards him. “I know you care for Leia, but I’m surprised you want to propose.” 

Han took a breath and met her eyes. “I was surprised at first, too. But then … it just made sense.” 

She opened her mouth, but Han rushed on. “Like you said, Leia knows what she wants. And if she’s not ready to get married, then we’ll wait. Or she’ll break up with me. But I love her, and I wanna marry her, and I want her to know that … that as long as she wants me, she’s got me.” 

A heavy silence fell between them as Padme looked at him and Han tried not to wither under her gaze. 

“I appreciate that it’s tradition on Corellia, but I don’t like that you are asking for permission to speak to Leia,” Padme said softly. “Your vehemence about Leia’s power in your relationship speaks well of you, but … I hope you’ll realize that it’s better to go straight to Leia in the future.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ve figured that out.” 

“Good,” Padme said, sitting down again. “So please, go ahead and propose to Leia.” She paused and then, just like that, she was Leia’s mother again. “And soon. She’s very much in love with you and I believe she’s very eager to give you an answer.” 

It was all he could do not to slump in his chair from the relief. But then she lifted an eyebrow and it was like seeing the former Chancellor all over again.

“Yes, ma’am,” Han said, quickly rising to his feet and fleeing the office. 

XXX

When she stepped into the apartment, Padme smiled at the sight of Anakin and Luke sitting together on the sofa, talking quickly as R2 beeped. 

“Hey, Mom!” Luke said, bouncing off the couch and kissing her cheek. 

“Hello, darling,” she replied with a smile, setting down her satchel and then going over to the couch to curl up against Anakin. “Where’s Leia?”

Luke and Anakin both gave her wide, smirking grins. 

“Out with Han? Thank the stars,” she said. “I’m still not sure about this. I don’t like the idea that anyone thinks Leia is chattel, just because she’s a woman.” 

“I’m sure that’s not what Han was thinking at all, Mom,” Luke reassured her. 

“Yeah, angel,” Anakin said, stroking her hair. “I mean, I agree with you. But I also think Leia’s gonna put Han in his place if he ever tries to treat her like she’s not his equal.” 

She let out a soft snicker. “Yeah …” 

Anakin kissed her temple and then pulled away. He summoned his cane to him and stood up. “I’ve got dinner in the cooker. Why don’t you go take a quick bath before we have dinner? Luke can help me.” 

With a smile, she nodded and stood up. “Best idea I’ve heard all day.” 

As she went to the fresher, she heard Anakin say, “The best marriages, Luke, are the ones where each person does what they’re best suited at doing. So your mother runs the galaxy and I cook, and that works for us.” 

Padme smiled all through her bath, knowing how right her husband was. And she could only hope Leia would be as happy in her marriage as Padme was.


End file.
